


The foolest of them all

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Playboy Hoshi, Sleeping around, Unrequited Crush, bottled up feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: Jihoon knew he was screwed ever since he let his hormones get the best of him. It had been a moment of weakness after a stressful week and SoonYoung had been there. He was always there, pretty smiles and crinkling eyes. It only took one look for the shorter male to crumble.He became another name on Kwon SoonYoung’s list. And he hated himself for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea dancing around in my head for quite a while and I finally made myself type it. 
> 
> Song recommendation: Urban Zakapa's [ "I Don't Love You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfYPKZl7W1w) and [ this whole playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1_5g-5RmZY)

* * *

 

Jihoon knew he was screwed ever since he let his hormones get the best of him. It had been a moment of weakness after a stressful week and SoonYoung had been there. He was _always_ there, pretty smiles and crinkling eyes. It only took one look for the shorter male to crumble.

 

He became another name on Kwon SoonYoung’s list. And he hated himself for it.

 

Jihoon and SoonYoung had known each other for as long as they could remember, and when they were set for the adult life in the city it was convenient for them to room together. The only problem was Jihoon’s little -massive- crush on his friend. If the two of them had been friends for long, Jihoon had liked SoonYoung for half as long. But, it also meant that he had known Kwon SoonYoung’s playboy tendencies for quite a while.

 

It was easy to ignore the fact that SoonYoung liked to sleep with several different guys when they each lived on their family homes. However, now that they were under the same roof, Jihoon could no longer ignore it now. Especially not when he ran into SoonYoung’s bedmates when he exited his own room.

 

The first time it happened he didn’t know what to do, should he greet them? Show them the way to the nearest exit? Make breakfast for them as well? In the end, the other guy just nodded his head and made a dash for the door.

 

What he learned after a few of these encounters was that SoonYoung had his favorites, guys that Jihoon would see more than a couple of times in their apartment. SoonYoung didn’t date them, he told Jihoon himself when he asked his friend about it, but he liked to hang out with some of them. Kwon SoonYoung was a strange man.

 

The majority of SoonYoung’s harem came from the dance studio he attended and worked at, and a couple of them were mutual from their circle of friends. Jooheon was one of them. Jihoon had found the taller male drinking water on the kitchen one night, his eyes going wide before Jihoon walked past him to take out his canned coffee from the fridge. Jihoon ran into Jooheon at odd hours of the night inside his apartment a lot more after that first encounter.

 

Jihoon liked that SoonYoung had some decency whenever he brought someone home. He never let clothes trailing behind him, he closed his door (and locked it), and he washed his own sheets afterwards. But SoonYoung liked to talk about sex a lot of the time, especially when their friends would come around to their house. Jihoon tried to be nonchalant about it, shaking his head and focusing on something else. The key word here is _tried_.

 

He knew that nothing good would come by feeling jealous of every person SoonYoung had sex with, but he found himself thinking about how would it be if it was him trashing on SoonYoung’s bed instead of them. He tried to bottle of those feelings, put them away in order for him to go on with his life.

 

But, if you fill a vase it will overflow sooner or later. Jihoon hoped that it would lean more towards ‘later’, but he wasn’t counting on it. Especially not after the night he ran into one of the Chinese students that signed up for SoonYoung’s workshop. The taller man had told him they were barely fluent in Korean, making it interesting to communicate in a mixture of verbal and body language.

 

The boy was cute, Jihoon had to give him that. Eyes big and bright, long legs, and a lopsided smile that he showed Jihoon as he made his way to the door. SoonYoung waltzed out of the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair wet and cheeks rosy from the steam.

 

“So…who was it this time?” Jihoon asked his roommate as he changed the channels on the TV without really watching any of them. SoonYoung stopped in his tracks, eyebrow raised as the question slowly sunk in. “You mean Sicheng? I told you about him.” He resumed his journey towards the fridge, taking out one of the yogurt pots Jihoon bought for him. “He signed up for the workshop like a week ago.” Jihoon didn’t know why he felt his blood starting to boil. “The Chinese kid who couldn’t understand a word?” Jihoon winced at how venomous his own voice sounded, but he couldn’t get himself to stop. “See? I knew I had talked about him!” SoonYoung sounded way too cheerful for his friend’s liking. “He was cute, wasn’t he?”

 

“Cute?” Jihoon knew he was fighting a losing battle against himself, he had a one-way ticket towards his doom. “That’s all you are going to say? Cute?!” SoonYoung turned to look at him, his eyes widening at he took in the harshness in his friend’s expression. “Jihoonie…are you alright?” SoonYoung left his yogurt on the kitchen table, walking towards his roommate. Kwon SoonYoung didn’t know when his life was endangered, apparently.

 

Jihoon slapped the hand his friend tried to press against his forehead. “I am okay! You are the one with the problem!” The shortest of the two tried to walk past his roommate, pushing him with more force that necessary. “Me? What did I do?” Jihoon hated that SoonYoung was so calm even in this situation, it he could just snap at Jihoon then it would make forgetting about his crush easier.

 

“You slept with someone who can’t even understand you! He doesn’t know how to fend for himself!” Jihoon didn’t like how his voice sounded when he got really angry, or maybe he just didn’t like it when he raised his voice at SoonYoung. “But I guess talking is not something you wanted to do with him, right?!” A bitter laugh made its way out of Jihoon’s mouth. “Because fucking its way better than talking!” Jihoon turned his back at his friend, ready to stomp towards his room and probably cry the rest of his anger out, but he was pulled back by the wrist.

 

“Why do you care so much?” SoonYoung’s voice got all deep when he spoke, sending shivers down Jihoon’s back. The shorter male tried to free himself from the stone-like grip his friend had on him. “Tell me, Jihoon. Why are you mad about me fucking him?” SoonYoung’s voice was calm, but it carried an iciness to its that made Jihoon breathless. “Why? Tell me.” Fuck it.

 

“It’s because I like you, you piece of shit!”

 

Jihoon knew he had fucked up when SoonYoung’s eyes widened and his hand tightened around his wrist as realization downed upon him. “I didn’t…it’s not…” Jihoon’s voice sounded small compared to what it was before, his body breaking into a cold sweat as he desperately tried of brush his confession off. “Don’t make a big deal out of it!” The shortest exclaimed, lowering his gaze as his whole face heated up.

 

“Since when?” Jihoon didn’t have it in him to look at his roommate, keeping his eyes fixed on their feet. “A while.” It was his only answer before he made a dash for his room. “Jihoon.” SoonYoung called just as he was about to close his door. “Please don’t make it a big deal.” Jihoon slammed his door shut when SoonYoung’s footsteps began to approach his room, locking the door before the other could open it.

 

SoonYoung kept his word and everything went as any other day would, Jihoon even wondered if the whole thing had been just a dream caused by his pent up stress and frustration. SoonYoung still slept around and Jihoon still saw some of them walking out of SoonYoung’s room. Everything was as normal as Jihoon had wanted it. Still, he felt his stomach drop when Sicheng came to their apartment a second time.

 

\--

 

“Jihoon are you even listening?” His brother’s voice woke him up from his trance, placing the phone more firmly against his ear. “Not really, can you say that again?” Jihoon pressed his lips together in a firm line as he heard his brother’s exasperated sigh. He made YoonGi worry way too much.

 

“Forget it, it wasn’t important.” The older was probably pinching the bridge of his nose as he said this, Jihoon heard his chair spinning from the other side of the line. “You are way too out of it these days. Mom worries you know?” The younger brother nodded his head, chuckling as he realized that YoonGi probably wouldn’t see it. “I’ll make sure to call her sometime soon.” He will remind himself to do it, YoonGi was right after all.

 

“But I didn’t call just to make you feel bad.” Jihoon reached for his stack of post-it notes, scribbling a ‘call mom’ reminder on a Kumamon note (courtesy of his brother). “The boys are coming around the house tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” Jihoon was already preparing himself to reject his brother’s invitation, but he needed to relax and YoonGi’s friends were fun. “Okay. I’ll see you there once I get off work.” _Please don’t ask me to bring-_ “Tell SoonYoungie too!” Shit.

 

“I will.” Jihoon said his farewells to his brother shortly after, letting his phone besides the stack of music sheets he had to go over, groaning as his screen lit up once again with a notification from SoonYoung.

 

> **SoonYoung**

_Let’s have dinner at the chicken feet stall you like! I’ll pick you up once I get off work_

 

Jihoon pondered on what to answer. He already erased a couple of refusals before typing back a simple ‘ _okay_ ’ and instantly feeling his stomach churn at the prospect of spending time alone with SoonYoung after his outburst. Even if SoonYoung acted as if nothing happened, Jihoon still had the sense of dread clawing his way out of his body. He just hoped that the spicy chicken feet helped him control his anxiety. That and the fact that SoonYoung was paying.

 

\--

 

YoonGi lived fairly close to Jihoon and SoonYoung’s place, but his building was nicer, underground parking lot and everything; but Jihoon knew that it was all because of his brother-in-law, if it was up to YoonGi he would be living in a studio apartment with a lightbulb about to die. Jihoon wondered why his mother worried more about him than YoonGi.

 

A cold finger brought Jihoon back from his trance when it pressed against his forehead. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep on frowning like that.” SoonYoung’s face was fair too close for Jihoon’s liking, his minty breath stealing Jihoon’s away. “Shut up.” He slapped the offending hand, feeling his cheeks heat up as SoonYoung chuckled.

 

“We are here.” SoonYoung announced, already unbuckling his seatbelt and getting off the car. Jihoon barely made the effort to open his door when SoonYoung beat him to it, offering his hand to help him out. “I’m not a fucking princess, Kwon SoonYoung.” He stepped out of the car, stomping on his friend’s foot just to hear his girly squeak.

 

They hoped in the elevator and, just when the doors were about to close, SoonYoung turned towards him, triggering Jihoon’s anxiety. “Jihoon I wanted to ask you about-“ “Wait!” The shorter male sighed in relief as another boy kept the doors from closing, saving him from a conversation he looked forward not to have it.

 

“Thank you.” The boy panted as he stepped in the elevator, leaning against one of the walls. He was handsome, Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from giving the boy an up-down. Thick thighs, broad shoulders, he had a few bumps scattered across his cheeks making Jihoon believe he was younger than them. “Anytime.” Jihoon looked up at his friend, shaking his head when he found a charming smile stretching SoonYoung’s lips. He had turned on the playboy switch on, Jihoon was familiar with the signs by now.

 

“What floor?” Jihoon asked, his hand already reaching for one of the buttons. The boy turned to look at him, head tilting to the side as he tried to look which floor was already set. “Oh…I think it’s the same as yours.” Jihoon looked away as the other smiled at him, retreating his hand and leaning against SoonYoung.

 

His brother lived on the fifth floor, but Jihoon never experienced a longer elevator ride in his life. He kept his head low the whole time, because he hated the way his stomach churned when he looked at SoonYoung and found him ogling the other boy.

 

Jihoon hoped that, as soon as the doors opened, the other boy would go his own way. He swallowed the bitter laugh threatening to escape when the boy walked right behind them down the corridor.

 

“You are here!” It wasn’t his brother who got the door, but it was Jihoon’s brother-in-law, Jimin. “Ah! I see you found Jungkookie on the way!” Jimin ushered the three of them inside, patting Jihoon’s shoulder before he called for YoonGi.

 

“You’ll have to drink for me tonight.” SoonYoung whispered by his ear, trusting his cup in Jihoon’s hand. He wasn’t big on drinking, but he found himself putting the rim of the cup to his lips anyways, grimacing as the alcohol burned down his throat. “You haven’t even said hi to your brother and you’re already drinking?” YoonGi clicked his tongue before his lips broke out in a smile as he patted his brother’s back. “Try not to do anything stupid.” Jihoon didn’t know it yet, but his brother’s words were worth listening.

 

It wasn’t a party per se, it was just a handful of YoonGi’s friends hanging out, some of them drinking in solo cups and others popping open bottle of wine. Jihoon found himself animatedly chatting with Seokjin and Hoseok, his cup getting refilled when it was almost empty. “Have you seen JungKook?” Taehyung asked as he approached the three of them, groaning when they answered negatively. “I was supposed to drive him home.” Jihoon glanced down at his phone to look at the hour. It was getting pretty late. “I should look for SoonYoung too.” He stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “I thought you were staying over.” Jihoon arched one of his brows in confusion at what Taehyung said. “I saw SoonYoung leaving a while ago.”

 

Jihoon bid farewell to his brother and his friends, following Taehyung to his car. He had offered to drop him off at his house after SoonYoung had let him there, and it was nice carpooling with Taehyung, he knew when to keep quiet and when to hum along with the songs coming from the radio.

 

“Have a goodnight Jihoon!” Taehyung waved at him before driving off into the night, leaving Jihoon at his building’s entrance. He made his way into the elevator, nodding his head towards the guard as he walked past him. His head had a slight buzz to it but he figured it was thanks to the alcohol. However, his stomach began to drop the more he approached his apartment, hands shaking as he typed in the security code and turned the doorknob. Then it all made sense.

 

“Oh…” Was the first thing JungKook said as he saw Jihoon walking into the apartment. “I was on my way out.” The younger boy looked over his shoulder and towards SoonYoung, buttoning his shirt as he stepped in his shoes. Jihoon let him brush past him, the other’s shoulder bumping against his own.

 

The apartment fell into a sickening silence after JungKook closed the door behind himself. Jihoon laughed as he looked at SoonYoung, tossing his shoes and missing the rack completely. He made his way towards his room, trying his best not to bump on SoonYoung.

 

“Jihoon.” He hated how just the sound of SoonYoung’s voice made his voice react, he despised the heat that began to pool low in his abdomen as the taller male walked towards him. “Stop…” His voice was barely audible and Jihoon cursed himself for showing how weak he was in that moment. “I told you to keep things as they were, right?” SoonYoung stopped when he was about to place his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, closing it into a fist before he reached for his roommate’s wrist instead. “Don’t touch me!” Jihoon freed his hand from SoonYoung’s grasp, his body slightly turning towards the other male. His eyes met SoonYoung’s and he swore his heart skipped a beat when his friend leaned closer to him, both of his hands cradling Jihoon’s face before he finally kissed him.

 

SoonYoung stepped back after a couple of seconds, eyes not meeting Jihoon’s. He tried to slip away but Jihoon was not having it, pulling his friend back by the wrist to throw himself at SoonYoung. He wrapped his arms around his roommate’s neck, standing on the tips of his toes to press his lips against SoonYoung’s.

 

Jihoon let the taller male carry him to his bedroom, ripping his clothes away. He let himself get lost in the pleasure that SoonYoung was willing to offer. Jihoon finally knew what it was like to be the one trashing on SoonYoung’s bed, his name falling from his lips as it was the only word he knew.

 

The next morning, Jihoon swore his reflection on the mirror judged him but he couldn’t blame him, not when he saw how debauched he looked. His collarbones were scattered with several bruising hickeys, his lips were slightly swollen, but he knew none of those compared to how messed up he felt in the inside. He stepped in the shower to try and wash off his bad choices, scrubbing his skin until the smell of SoonYoung completely faded from his skin.

 

He left early for work, opting to eat something on the way instead of waiting for SoonYoung to wake up. Jihoon knew his self-control would crumble as soon as he got a glimpse of SoonYoung’s morning face.

 

\--

 

A couple of weeks had already passed and neither of them talked about that night, they went on as if nothing had happened and Jihoon didn’t know if it was for the best or not. SoonYoung and him still went out to dinner every other night, they still sat together on their couch to bicker about what rerun the would watch. Everything was the same, except that now Jihoon found himself pulling SoonYoung in for a kiss if he wanted, he would crawl on his lap in a silent plea for the other to fuck him right there. Jihoon did all of that, but he shut himself off whenever the topic about his feelings rose up.

 

**> SoonYoung**

  _I forgot my wallet at our place ;; can you bring it to me?_

 

Jihoon re-read the message SoonYoung had sent him as he walked the few blocks to the dance studio, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Jihoonie!” SoonYoung smiled as soon as he saw him, his hand reaching up to fluff Jihoon’s newly dyed hair. “You owe me.” He pressed the wallet to his roommate’s chest, the side of his mouth tilting upwards in a barely there smile.

 

It wasn’t until the sound of someone clearing his throat made Jihoon look away from SoonYoung that he realized they weren’t alone. “Sorry, I forgot my manners.” SoonYoung shook his head, grabbing Jihoon’s shoulder. “This is Jihoon, my roommate.” He said this to the other boy, who Jihoon only acknowledge by nodding his head. “Jihoon this is Yugyeomie~” He snapped his head up when SoonYoung used the petname, finally giving himself time to look at the other boy. He was tall, way too tall, his legs were too long as well. The boy -Yugyeom- looked as if he had stepped out of a magazine with how good looking he was, the bangs that almost covered his eyes giving him that youthfulness that many people found endearing. “He is one of the best in the crew.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Yugyeom bowed his head as a mean of greeting, Jihoon did the same, bidding the couple farewell and returning the same way he came from. He walked and walked, feeling his lungs burn with how erratic his breathing became with every passing second. He didn’t know he made it back home until the security system told him to input the code.

 

Jihoon didn’t bother on turning on the lights, walking straight to the kitchen to take out a beer from the ones SoonYoung brought the night before. He ordered take out and threw himself into the couch SoonYoung fucked him in a few days prior.

 

\--

 

Jihoon laughed as he watched the newest episode of Gag Concert, necking his second beer of the night before he heard a knock on his door. He turned off the TV before making his way to the entrance, it was probably his brother, he always knew when Jihoon ordered chicken feet for dinner.

 

“SoonYoung!” He found his roommate at the other side of the door, his face sporting a purpling eye alongside several cuts and bruises, his lips busted on one side. “What happened?!” Jihoon prompted the other to come in, his heart beating fast with worry. SoonYoung tried to answer, grimacing as his lip stung. “I’ll tell you later.” Jihoon nodded, taking his roommate’s wrist and pulling him into the bathroom.

 

Jihoon cleaned SoonYoung’s wounds as best as he could, apologizing every time the other winced when he applied antiseptic. He pasted band-aids on some of SoonYoung’s cuts, his thumb carefully grazing the bruised skin around the other’s eye. “Now will you tell me what happened?” Jihoon put everything away, sighing when SoonYoung pulled him by the wrist, making him step closer to where he was sitting. “SoonYoung…” said male rested his forehead against Jihoon’s abdomen, his hands pulling him even closer, until Jihoon was standing in the middle of SoonYoung’s spread legs.

 

“Yugyeom has a boyfriend.” Jihoon would have missed what his friend said if he wasn’t paying close attention, the other’s voice came out muffled as he talked against his clothes. “He saw us leaving the bar and him and Yugyeom started yelling at each other.” Jihoon sighed as he felt the beginning of a headache prickle at his temples. “Yugyeom pulled me away and that’s when the boyfriend, Jaebum, hit me.” SoonYoung leaned back, head tilting up to properly see Jihoon’s face. “And you couldn’t let it go, right?” Jihoon flicked his friend on the forehead, chuckling when the other winced. “You are still the same, Kwon SoonYoung.” Jihoon felt silent after he said those words, the implication behind them making his chest feel tighter.

 

“You should rest…” SoonYoung tried to look for Jihoon’s eyes, but the short male kept on avoiding him. “Jihoon, look at me” He sighed when Jihoon shook his head, trying to put as much space between himself and SoonYoung as possible. “Please…” Jihoon knew he had already lost when his eyes locked with the slanted pair of his roommate, his heart beating painfully against his chest.

 

SoonYoung stood up, his hand never leaving Jihoon’s hips. “Stop…” Jihoon whispered, welcoming SoonYoung’s lips when he leaned forward to kiss him. He knew that the smartest decision would be pushing SoonYoung away and talk. But Jihoon didn’t feel smart that night.

 

He led SoonYoung to his room, pushing him into his bed. Hands traveled under their clothes, throwing away each garment until it was only skin to skin. Jihoon giggled every time SoonYoung winced when his busted lip stung. It was probably the least attractive SoonYoung had looked, but Jihoon didn’t mind, especially not when he touched in all the right places.

 

Jihoon opened his eyes once his heartbeat went back to normal, his skin still buzzed with the last specks of his orgasm. He could faintly feel SoonYoung’s heartbeat from where he was pressed against his back, his arm loosely draped around his waist. “SoonYoung…” He knew the other wasn’t asleep yet, the way he kept brushing his hair told him so. The other just made a sound to assure him he was listening. Jihoon took a deep breath before he made himself speak. “After everything that happened…are you going to-“ His voice broke in the middle of his sentence and Jihoon felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Are you going to keep sleeping around?” Jihoon grasped his pillow until his knuckles started to turn white, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he waited for an answer.

 

“You should sleep, Jihoon ah.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Yugyeom for this, I kept on thinking how hot it would be if Hoshi and him did a collaboration...that's why I made Sooonyoung sleep with half of the 97-line...
> 
> I usually strive away from writing more angsty stories but I just couldn't help myself! Tell me if you want the next one to be fluffier or more smut centered (I've been wanting to write smut for a while) I'm open to suggestions for genres and pairings!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are truly TRULY appreciated! <3


End file.
